starwarsfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode V: Imperiet slår tilbake
Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back er en amerikansk science fiction-film fra 1980, regissert av Irvin Kershner. Den var den andre Star Wars-filmen som ble laget, og nummer 5 i sagaen. Den blir blant fans oftest referert til som ESB eller TESB. Intro Engelsk Norsk Handling thumb|270px|En [[wampa fra isplaneten Hoth.]] Filmen starter med at Imperiets stjernedestroyere sender ut spionsonder for å lete etter opprøreralliansen. En av sondene kræsjlander på den arktiske planeten Hoth, hvor alliansen har en hemmelig base. Kræsjet blir oppdaget av Luke Skywalker, men før han får undersøkt hva det er blir han angrepet av en wampa og bragt til dens hule. Når han kommer til bevissthet klarer han å drepe ismonsteret og befri seg selv ved hjelp av lyssabelen sin, men går seg vill i issødet. I det han holder på å fryse ihjel ser han ett kraftspøkelse av Obi-Wan Kenobi som forteller ham at han må reise til planeten Dagobah for å gå i lære hos jedimesteren Yoda. Like etter blir Luke reddet av Han Solo. Tilbake på opprørernes base oppdager de at Imperiet har oppdaget dem, og i verksetter evakuering. Under evakueringen setter Imperiet i gang et bakkeangrep med et større antall AT-AT-er. Disse blir holdt av en liten stund av snøspeedere ledet av Luke Skywalker, men opprørernes skjoldgenerator blir ødelagt og Han, Chewbacca og Leia Organa klarer så vidt å unnslippe Darth Vader. left|310px|Darth Vader konverserer med [[Lando Calrissian.]] Etter at evakueringen ble avsluttet følger Luke Obi-Wans råd og reiser til Dagobah, som viser seg å være en sumpplanet. Der møter han Yoda, som begynner å trene han i bruk av Kraften. Han, Leia og Chewie flykter fra Imperiet gjennom et astroidebelte før de kommer til gassplaneten Bespin, hvor Lando Calrissian, en tvilsom venn av Han bor. Han forråder dem og gir dem til Imperiet og Boba Fett, en dusørjeger som skal fange Han Solo for Jabba the Hutt. På Dagobah føler Luke at vennene hans er i fare, og trosser Yodas råd om å ikke dra. I mellomtiden blir Han frosset ned og gitt til Fett. Leia og Chewbacca kommer seg fri med hjelp av Lando, men kommer for sent til å ta tilbake Han. Luke ankommer Bespin, og møter Darth Vader. De duellerer og etter en lang kamp hugger Darth Vader av hånden til Luke. Han forteller Luke at han er hans far, og ber Luke om å gå over til den mørke siden slik at de kan styrte Keiseren og styre galaksen sammen. Luke avslår, og flykter ved å hoppe ned en søppelsjakt. Filming Imperiet slår tilbake ble hovedsakelig filmet i filmstudioer i London, men alle utescenene på Hoth er filmet på Hardangerjøkulen, og i Finse i Norge. Under filmingen fikk filmmannskapet problemer siden landet opplevde den værste vinterstormen på 50 år. Slettede scener *''Wampa-rom'' - Når stormtroppene stormer Ekkobasen, kan man se at C-3PO fjerner skiltet på en dør som inneholder mange wampaer. Når noen stormtropper sjekker ut rommet, blir de drept. *''Luke med maske'' - Vi ser at Luke har på seg en maske, som antas å lege sårene i ansiktet hans. Feil Her er tre feil som ikke ble fjernet: *Etter at Leia og Han har slått av C-3PO, kan vi etterpå se at han rører seg i bakgrunnen. Dette skyldes at Anthony Daniels må puste. *I Special Edition-utgaven, når Luke faller ned etter kampen mot Vader, er det blitt lagt på et hyl. Dette hylet er akkurat det samme som keiserens i Episode VI. *Når Han blir båret inn på fangecellen sin i Cloud City, kan man se at hjelmen til den ene stormtroppen holder på å bli slått av, når Han faller ned mot gulvet. Skjulte innslag *Når den ene AT-AT'en faller om i Slaget på Hoth, kan vi se at det er festet en pinne på den bakerste foten dens, slik at den skal falle om. *Når Leia roper "Luke it's a trap" til Luke, er det samme mann som spiller Boba Fett, som er offiseren som trekker Leia tilbake. *I søppelrommet i Cloud City, kan vi se en ødelagt IG-88 droide. Dette er en av dusørjegerne Vader leide for å få tak i Millennium Falcon. Denne droiden er blitt ødelagt av Boba Fett. *Når en av TIE-jagerne treffer en asteroide, kan man se at piloten flyr til side. Produksjonshemmeligheter *Keiseren blir i Episode V spilt av en kvinne, som hadde blitt sterkt sminket, slik at huden hennes var grønn. Stemmen hennes ble dubbet av Clive Revill. *Snøen brukt under innspillingen av Hoth-sekvensene, er den samme som i filmen "The Shining". *Mark Hamill slo hodet sitt 14 ganger mot taket i Yodas lille hytte. *Sekvensen med en wampa i Episode V ble laget, som en forklaring på et arr i ansiktet til Mark Hamill, dette arret skyltes en bilulykke. Kategori:Film